Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a rollable display.
Description of the Related Technology
Rollable displays include a flexible display panel that can be rolled up for retraction into a housing and unrolled for use in a flat configuration. Due to the increase in portability and the ability of such a rollable displays to be made to conform to compact shapes, rollable displays are garnering attention as next generation displays.
However, since flexible display panels are continuously under stress when rolled up into a housing, flexible displays can be permanently deformed after being stored in the housing for a relatively long period of time. Accordingly, when the flexible display panel is unrolled, it may be difficult to return the display to a substantially flat state.
It is to be understood that this background of the related technology section is intended to provide a useful background for understanding the technology disclosed herein. As such, the background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.